Esos recuerdos que olvidamos
by Pami Li
Summary: Drabbles. Esos recuerdos que olvidamos, que dejamos en ese pasado que ahora no sabemos si fue real o no. S
1. Chapter 1

**Esos recuerdos que olvidamos.**

**Los personajes de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE le pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**Lentes y sonrisas.  
**  
Oscuridad y frío. Lluvia y suciedad.  
Susurros con palabras desagradables que inundaban sus sentidos, que podrían marcarlo para siempre.  
La lluvia caía dañándolo como ácido a la piel, provocando una sensación de vacío que jamás olvidaría, nunca…  
Veía a los niños tomados de la mano de sus madres, alejándolos de él, y se preguntaba dónde estaba la suya, aquella persona que le cuidaría. ¿Alguna vez tuvo alguna?  
¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Duró horas que parecían eternidades viendo a la multitud, sosteniendo sus rodillas junto a su pecho buscando algún recuerdo en su mente. Algo por lo qué vivir.  
Se estaba rindiendo. Sin saber quién era… solo.

De pronto, justo con la última gota de esperanza, un abrigo le cubrió. Retirando el frío y transformándolo en calor. Levantó su mirada color chocolate y vio una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que calientan el corazón. Tardó unos minutos en enfocar a la persona frente a él y pudo vislumbrar un par de lentes en el rostro de una persona, un 'él', que lo tomaba en brazos, que lo transportaba.  
Y así envuelto en un abrazo lleno de calor y cariño, durmió.

* * *

Hola ;D!

En uno de esos lapsus que uno tiene se me ocurrió crear drabbles basándome en ese pasado de la vida de Sakura y Syaoran en Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. Juntos y separados.  
No sé cuantos haré, ni que tan regularmente. Tampoco tengo idea si algún día diré algún spoiler pero yo avisaré antes de que lo lean y se arruinen la sorpresa.  
Sin más que agradecer a Fann por su beteo.

Nos vemos en el que sigue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esos recuerdos que olvidamos.**

**Los personajes de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE le pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**Arena.  
**  
Abría la boca y sentía el sabor a arena mojada¿eso tenía sabor?  
En realidad no lo sabía, como muchas otras cosas. Tenía cinco años apenas; casi seis, recordó con una sonrisa. Había muchas cosas que aún no sabía, y otras más que nunca conocería.  
Frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia las ruinas a las afueras del Reino de Clow. Esas cosas tenían la culpa de que ahora no tuviera otro sabor en el paladar.

Pensaba en la inmensidad que tiene el mundo, los mundos. Más de uno, todos diferentes. Se preguntaba si alguna vez vería la nieve caer, o el agua cubrir enormes extensiones de tierra. Desde ahí, el palacio, solamente veía arena y más arena. ¿Cómo sería la nieve¿cuál sería su sabor o la sensación al tocarla? Existían muchas cosas que no sabía, y tal vez nunca tendría ese conocimiento.

Vislumbró a lo lejos la figura de su padre y corrió hacia él, buscando asustarlo y luego comenzar a jugar. Notó sombras detrás de las columnas del palacio y supuso que su padre tendría visita. Se detuvo en seco cuando una ráfaga de aire llegó hasta ella.  
Tonto aire. Probó la arena de nuevo¿eso tenía sabor?

* * *

Gracias a Arce por su beteo.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Esos recuerdos que olvidamos.**

**Los personajes de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE le pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**Verde y café.**

Sonrisas y tristezas. Vida y muerte.  
El color de la mirada de ella, tan llena de vida, tan vivaz; la de él tan muerta, tan triste.  
Un choque de colores complementarios provocó un escalofrío en ambos niños; ella sonrió y él se escondió más detrás de su padre. Él se alejó del calor que ella irradiaba.  
Sakura dio unos pasos hacia enfrente y se inclinó como toda princesa, presentándose y saludando. Él apretó con más fuerza el pantalón tras el que se ocultaba.  
Ella se volvió hacia con su padre, cuestionando; Syaoran la miró directamente, analizándola.  
Dirigieron su mirada nuevamente al otro. Verde y café chocaron. Ella sonrió y él sonrió mentalmente.

* * *

Gracias a Arce y Fann por su beteo.  
Tengo un enorme trauma con el color de ojos de esos dos chicos.

Gracias por sus RR.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esos recuerdos que olvidamos.**

**Los personajes de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE le pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**Mirada.  
**  
Él no podía sacar de su mente la cálida sonrisa. Simplemente, no podía.  
Veía a su padre sonreírle, también era una sonrisa que provocaba un calor en el pecho pero no como ésa, no como la de la princesa Sakura.  
¿Y qué podría decir de esa mirada? Le había transportado a un mundo donde sentía un enorme aprecio y cariño hacia él. Un lugar donde podía sentirse tranquilo y tenía muchos deseos de sonreír.  
Tan sólo por esa mirada esmeralda.

* * *

Gracias a Arce y Fann por su beteo.

¿Quién no sonreiría por ver la mirada de Sakura?

Gracias por sus RR.


End file.
